The Video Tape
by madwriter223
Summary: -Kink Meme Fill- Daniel sat in from of his TV, and watched. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't stop. Comedian/Rorschach  NON-CON , Dan/Rorschach


**Warnings: Non-Con**

**The Video Tape**

Daniel sat in from of his TV, watching in grim silence.

He watched as The Comedian set the camera up, grinning smugly at the lens. He watched as he went out and came back with Rorschach in tow. The video didn't have sound, but that was okay. Dan could see them both fine, he really didn't need sound.

The Comedian talked for a bit, then suddenly leaned closer, trying to kiss the smaller vigilante. Rorschach didn't like that and he answered with a punch to the gut. The Comedian coughed, then grinned sickeningly.

Rorschach was fast, and strong, and limber. But The Comedian had a hundred pounds of brute strength on him. He never stood a chance.

A punch to the face had Rorschach stumbling back a step. A kick to his middle had him on the floor. A punch to the temple to daze him, and a punch to his nape to leave him shaky.

Daniel watched as Rorschach lay on the ground, fingers scrabbling weakly against the wooden floor. He watched as The Comedian roughly ripped up the smaller man's clothes as he got them off, revealing Rorschach's pale, freckled flesh.

_It wasn't fair. Daniel got to see only pale arms for so long, strong and lean with nimble fingers. Only a pale neck and thin lips that smiled at him hesitantly._

The Comedian laughed, and kicked Rorschach again, slamming the heel of one boot against scrambling fingers. He said something that made the pale body flinch, and his big grubby hands were on the mask, pulling, yanking until it gave and slipped off.

Electric eyes, dazed now, blinking blearily at the camera. _Did he know it was there?_ Red hair, bright against the dark floor. An angular face, with sharp cheekbones and a tiny bit of softness around his eyes. Skin littered with freckles, so pale it was sickly, and it paled further when The Comedian grabbed at him, forcing his legs open.

Dan sat in front of his TV and watched. Watched as The Comedian forced himself into Rorschach's body. Watched as he punched the smaller vigilante each time it seemed his strength was returning. Watched as those eyes – _Not fair, Daniel had only been allowed to see that face once, only once allowed to touch that pale skin and try to count those freckles before the mask hid it all away_. Watched as those eyes clenched tight, tears leaking out regardless. Watched as Rorschach bit his lip so hard it bled. Watched as it opened in a muted cry when the pain became too much. Watched those long fingers twitch, watched as he twisted and tried to fight, but couldn't. There was always a punch waiting for him if he tried.

When it was over, The Comedian got up, his naked cock swinging between his legs, covered in blood and spit and pain. Rorschach lay still, barely conscious, barely even flinching when The Comedian put out his cigar on his shoulder blade.

_How dare he?_

The video ended with a full shot of The Comedian's grinning, smug face, Rorschach's broken body not even visible anymore.

Daniel pushed rewind with shaking fingers, then play. He once again sat and watched as the living nightmare unfolded before his eyes.

An hour ago, Dan had heard a loud bang from the Owl Nest. He went down to investigate, and found Rorschach – naked, bleeding, and shaking. His mask had been yanked on crooked, more in mockery than anything else. The smaller vigilante's clothes (what was left of them) were tossed in a small pile a little to the side. The video tape with a big smiley face lay on it.

Rorschach was now upstairs. His wounds treated, bandaged. The burn on his shoulder blade had been kissed for good measure, then Daniel went downstairs and watched the tape.

Over and over. He couldn't stop watching it, couldn't make himself stop looking at his partner's pain and violation. Couldn't stop his shaking hands from pressing rewind and play in an endless loop. And all the while The Comedian grinned.

The Comedian.

The Comedian.

_How dare he?_

Daniel left the tape running, and got up. He went to the Owl's Nest and put on his costume. Then he went out.

Daniel sat at his kitchen table, stirring his coffee slowly. His hands were still shaking badly, and some small part of him realized that he was in shock. But that's fine. He'd just sit here until the shaking stopped, then he'd check on Rorschach. He'd probably be waking up soon.

The clock ticked as he sat there and continued stirring his coffee. He was so intent on his task that he didn't even hear the slow steps on the stairs. He didn't hear the shuffling foot falls, didn't see the wince every move brought as someone made his way towards the kitchen.

"Daniel?" he heard Rorschach's voice, tight with pain and high with worry.

Daniel looked at his unmasked partner, and smiled reassuringly. "Hey, buddy. How are you?"

"Daniel…" the redhead took a hesitant step forward, hand motioning towards him. "What happened?"

"Oh, this?" Daniel glanced at his bruised and bloodied hands, then grinned disarmingly. "It's nothing. I just went to see someone."

Rorschach blinked in confusion.

"Did you know he taped it? What he did to you." Daniel asked, and his answer came when Rorschach paled further and started shaking. "Yeah. He left it for me to see, you know. And I watched it. Several of times, I don't know why."

Rorschach's face crumpled, and his hands grabbed onto the door frame so that he wouldn't fall.

"I saw everything he did to you. Then I thought 'How dare he?', right? So I went and paid him a visit."

"_Why are you so pissed, Bird-boy? You know the guy, there was no innocence to steal!"_ But there had been. There had been.

Rorschach stared at his bloodied hands, and swallowed. "Did you-?"

"I didn't kill him." Daniel shook his head. "No, I didn't kill him. He didn't hurt me, so I didn't have a right, right?"

Rorschach licked his broken lip, then cocked his head questioningly.

Daniel continued grinning. "Poor Eddie. He took a bad fall, you see, and broke his spinal cord. Can't move an inch. Now he's just a useless, powerless sack of muscles and shit that can't hurt anyone anymore." Daniel looked back at his coffee, and started to stir it again. "That's my present for you, buddy. You get to chose – he can spend the rest of his miserable life as a paralyzed bag of bones, or you can kill him for what he did." He grinned again, his smile still as manic as when he had slammed the Comedian into his glass table. "Up to you, right?"

Rorschach stared at Daniel for long moments, then walked over to his partner. His legs were shaking from the painful effort, so he settled himself gingerly across Daniel's lap. Then he wrapped his arms around the other's neck and held on tightly.

Daniel took a deep breath, and broke. He pressed his face into Rorschach's neck, grabbed at him with shivering fingers, squeezed him tight. He cried and wailed, as if the rape had happened to him, and not to the small person holding him.

How stupid was that? But Rorschach didn't seem to mind. Just held him tighter, and cried his own silent tears, face hidden in Daniel's hair.

Today, a comedian died in New York.


End file.
